I hate everything about you
by KissMeUndead
Summary: Kurt comes back and Karofsky goes to far. Warning non-con
1. Why do I love you?

**A/N Hey okay, so first Glee fic. XD Actually first fic in a super long time. Anywho, I love Kurt to death and well this story just happened. **

**I'll update soon, if you think that I should. Reviews are much appreciated. Rated M for a reason... for real. o.o Sorry for the shortness!  
**

The locker room was darker than usual, he hadn't bothered to turn the lights on but he could see okay. Fucking Hummel. This was all his fault, that faggot just had to come traipsing back into his life. It wasn't like he was waiting for him... no, he didn't care about seeing that homo. Dave was straight. When he saw a nervous looking Hummel pulling into the near deserted parking lot of McKinley, he retreated back inside the school. Waiting, watching for him. He hadn't intended to really do anything, he was just pissed, that little bitch thought he could just come back here with no consequences. He had watched him, his heart jumping underneath his jacket. _Not my type_ Dave balled his hands into fists, what the fuck did he care if he wasn't Hummel's type? He was a fag.

He had been wearing what Dave guessed was his new uniform, from that school he transferred to. He could hear the Glee Club singing in the distance, probably from the auditorium, that must have been why Hummel was braving the return, to go see them. The lithe boy's head was held high, like usual. So cocky. Dave couldn't help but notice a jumpier demeanor, which he knew was due to the fact that the brunette was praying not to run into him. The jock followed behind him, his jaw set, until the boy moved close enough to the locker room on his own. When he finally did he moved quicker, clasping a strong hand over his mouth and dragging him into the darkened and deserted room.

Here he was, watching Hummel trying to get up off the ground while Dave pushed his foot back down on the soprano. Getting the boy to the ground had been easy, towering over him now he felt heat go straight to his crotch. God, he looked like a dream, his lip bleeding and his face flustered. He looked down at him, grinning a little. "Let me up," his voice wavered and Dave could hear him trying to sound defiant. He kicked him in the side, watching as the boy screamed. Dave cursed and climbed over the boy, pressing his hand over his mouth and ripping at the white dress shirt with the other. It didn't take much force to get it open, some buttons had popped off. He removed his hand, staring down at him as if he had never seen anything so wonderful in his life. A flicker of anger and Dave punched him.

Hummel gasped, sounding like such a fucking girl. He was spluttering and trying desperately to breathe. The jock above him narrowed his eyes. "You made me like this, you fucking fag," the sneer was evident in his voice. _God so perfect, just so fucking perfect,_ his gaze took in every part of exposed pale skin greedily. The small framed boy's hand were on his own within seconds, trying desperately to free himself. He was screaming again and the bigger male socked him in the mouth, hoping to silence the youth. Fingers trembled just a bit while unbuttoning Humm-_Kurt's_ pants. He would call him Kurt for now... just now while he had him. His heart was racing, the idea of owning this beauty was exciting him beyond measure. His pants were tight, so painfully tight. Kurt was mumbling loudly, trying to curse him through battered bloody breaths.

"No, God, please Karofsky... not this... please," words were lost in the hurried sounds of his zipper being yanked down. Dave moaned softly as he yanked down his pants, perfect. How was it fair? Kurt made him feel like this, it was all his fault, wearing tight pants, looking so beautiful that he could barely stand it most days. No, he was his now. He would become a part of him that Kurt would never be able to forget or erase. Running a large hand up his small, milky thighs he exhaled, the boy was struggling and Dave was suddenly aware that they weren't exactly alone in the school. He needed to do this, just once and then he would never have to feel this way again.

"Shut the fuck up," he snarled and yanked down the boy's boxer briefs. He fumbled with his own jeans, getting them down and pulling his aching erection from his boxers. Kurt was sobbing now, a stream of 'no's were echoing in the deserted locker room. Karofsky grabbed him by the throat, squeezing, the boy's voice drowned out. Pushing into him was perfect, he was so fucking tight and the bigger boy moaned. Kurt was digging his nails into the hand that was enclosed around his neck, strange, barely audible whimpers surpassing his pink lips. Dave released his grip and leaned down pressing a kiss with bruising force to those lips. Electricity was surging through him, everything about Hummel felt so good.

No Kurt. "So goddamn beautiful," his voice a husky whisper. Tears were streaming down from green eyes, once filled with so much defiance and cockiness were drowning in grief and shame. Why? He was getting what he wanted wasn't he? He was a slut, a fucking faggy slut. Dave fell into a harsh pace, pushing deeper each time, Kurt was choking on soft sobs. His breathing was coming heavier now, holding Kurt's wrists above his head as he pounded into him. "Fuck, I lov-" he gasped, getting closer to release. He didn't mean that... no, he couldn't actually love Hummel. He _didn't _love Hummel. Grunting once more, he climaxed, spilling his seed inside the perfect little doll of a boy.

Looking back down at the bleeding, bruised angel he cursed. He got his own pants back on, casting a look to Hummel. "You fucking tell anyone..." he spat, not sure what to say, "I really will make good on my promise. See ya fag." He left him. He left him completely alone and bleeding in the darkness. It was supposed to help, it was supposed to make the feelings go away. It didn't. It just made him hurt more.

**Next chapter will be from Kurt's POV**


	2. Get Out Alive

**A/N hey guys! Sorry for the wait! RL got a bit hectic and I haven't had time to actually sit down and write. I hope you like this chapter, I'm not sure how I feel about it. I'm kind of pressed for time so I do apologize if this is riddled with mistakes! **

**I want to thank everyone for the alerts, favorites, and especially the reviews! They mean a lot so thank you so much! **

**Also for all you kurtofsky lovers, I'm working on another fic portraying Dave in a much better light so fret not. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee... you see the sort of things that would be happening if I do? **

His clothing. He was bleeding on his dior underwear, he could feel it. He had managed to pull them up at the very least, his body was aching and his breath bated. The pain was immense but he could hardly focus on anything but the fact that his father would have to get him a new uniform for sure. It was ruined. Ripped and stained. His backside was stinging with the pain of being roughing taken, he could see a nasty bruise forming on his own chest. Tears streamed down the boy's face and Kurt choked on a sob. His uniform, the very thing that symbolized his safety was damaged. _He_ was damaged.

This wasn't supposed to happen to him, he was supposed to wait for the right time and lie down with Blaine who would hold Kurt, kiss him, and whisper how beautiful he was. He never thought Karofsky was capable of doing something like this.

He cursed himself silently, the boy had threatened to take his life, why would he care about stealing something so valuable and intimate?

Kurt drew his knees up to his chest, ignoring the intense pain as he did so. Doing his best to suppress the hysterics he could feel rising his throat, the soprano grappled for his cell phone. It was just barely out of reach, it had fallen out of his pants pocket during the... _incident._ He couldn't even bring himself to think of what had happened, it was all too real. Panic was swelling and he bit his lip, hard. He needed to calm down now, keep his head about him. Thin, effeminate fingers found the plastic of his phone and he managed to get it in his grasp.

His own dull gaze reflected back on the smooth dark surface of his cell phone and he wasn't surprised that he could barely recognize himself. Still, it scared him nonetheless. Kurt was torn, he needed to call someone. The boy couldn't stay here until the janitor or Coach Beiste found him, he knew that much. Still, who to call? His mind immediately latched onto the idea of Blaine but he was at Dalton and it would take him too long to get here. Before he really realized what he was doing, he had dialed Finn. Trembling hands brought the phone to his ear, he was shaking. Why was he shaking so much?

"Hello? Kurt where are you? We thought something-"

Kurt tried to speak but found upon trying that a soft sob racked through his body at the relief of hearing his stepbrother's voice.

"Kurt! Kurt? What's going on? Are you okay?"

The music in the background seemed to stop abruptly at the volume of Finn's voice.

"Finn," he couldn't stop sobbing, barely able to get the other boy's name past his lips. He murmured the name over and over again into the phone, crying louder now.

"Kurt... please. Where are you?"

There was panic in his brother's voice, Kurt never wanted him to worry. Not like this, this was wrong... all wrong. He clasped his other hand over his mouth to try and stop the cries that seemed to be never ending.

"Where are you Kurt? Where are you? I'll come and get you."

Soft, full lips parted and a shaken voice answered, "l-locker room." With that, he dropped his phone, burying his head in his knees.

Kurt wanted to tell him not to bring anyone else with him, he just wanted Finn to come. Knowing his stepbrother he doubted that would happen. The rest of New Directions would surely see him. The thought made him sick. He hadn't realized that his breathing was becoming harder through his bawling and gasps. Choking back his desperate cries, he took in as much air as he could, his chest hurt. Closing his eyes, the brunette tried to level his breathing.

_Please don't let him call my dad,_ that was the last thing he needed. His father had just had a heart attack, he couldn't know about this. Somewhere in the back of his head he knew the thought was foolish but for now he didn't care. He wouldn't be the cause of more stress for the man, he loved him. There was no way he was risking his Burt Hummel's health for something so trivial.

Trivial. He almost wished that Karofsky had made good on his promise. No, he had beaten him sure, he had held him down... and he had raped him.

"Kurt!" The boy barely moved as he heard Finn's panicked voice accompanied by several pairs of feet. "Fuck," Puck let out a low curse. Before Kurt knew it, Finn was beside him, "Kurt, what happened?" his voice was so soft and kind, the boy almost started crying again. A strong hand gently touched his shoulder and the lithe boy looked up.

Some of the glee boys were packed into the entrance of the locker room with Mr. Schuester right behind them, wearing a pained expression. Kurt watched as the man pulled out his cell phone and dialed something before stepping out of the room. Kurt watched him retreat, knowing who he was calling. Kurt didn't want to go to the hospital, his father would know then and it just brought about horrible memories. Couldn't Kurt just go home and shower? It was the only thing he wanted to.

Something was being draped over him and he looked up to see a varsity jacket being draped over his shoulders. Was he shaking that bad? He thought Finn's had gotten torn... had he gotten a new one? Honey eyes caught his as he saw Puck's now bare arms crossed over his chest, he was closer now.

"Oh fuck Kurt, you're bleeding," Finn balled his hands into fists. Kurt watched him, it looked like he was blaming himself.

"Karofsky," Kurt choked the name out, never wanting to hear it again, not on his own lips or anyone elses.

Puck was cursing and Sam, who Kurt only just realized was there kicked a locker. Kurt jumped and Finn gave the blond a look. He noticed now that Mike and Artie weren't with them, he was sure they had remained behind because of the boy in the wheelchair as well as to comfort the girls. Also, the fact that the strongest, most aggressive members of the glee club were the ones that had come. Where they expecting the attacker to still be present. Finn made a move to stand up but stopped, Kurt was surprised to see his own hands clinging to the fabric of the bigger boy's shirt. "Finn," he bit his lip and the other immediately knelt back down, an arm around him.

Kurt knew if they had been in this position a year ago, he would have been delighted at what he would have thought to be a romantic gesture. It only felt comforting now and Kurt wasn't ready to let that go.

"The ambulance is on its way," Mr. Schuester spoke finally and the other boys nodded.

"Finn, my clothing... it's ruined," Kurt bit down on his lip, tears streaming down to his chin. The jock shook his head, "only you would worry about something like that Kurt. It's going to be okay, I'm going to pick you up and take you outside so they can get you in the ambulance easier."

Mr. Schuester looked as if he wanted to stop Finn but if he did he made no move to do so. His stepbrother helped him get his pants up, Kurt whimpering at the pain. Puck's eyes darkened considerably and Sam spoke quickly that he would go tell the others what had happened before leaving. The blood was evident and if the state they had found him in before wasn't a big enough clue, Kurt was sure that they all knew now what had happened.

Puck moved first, his shoulders squared and the Spanish teacher followed after him. Finn carried the soprano with ease, he kept shooting him worried glances and Kurt shivered in his grasp.

The ambulance was there within a few moments of the waiting outside, Finn reluctantly handed his brother over to the paramedics. Kurt was put into the back of the ambulance where people leaned over him, checking him over. A female voice addressed the others, "what happened?"

"He was raped," it was Puck's hardened voice that spoke and Mr. Schue nodded. How could they just say it out loud like that? Kurt made a choked sound.

Finn had argued with them and had eventually won, he sat in the back with Kurt. The others would meet them there at the hospital. Kurt watched the tall boy fidget for a moment before pulling out his cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Kurt's voice had a bit of his normal edge to it.

"I'm calling your dad and don't even say anything because you know he has to know," Finn gave him a look and Kurt bit back his retort. His father was going to freak out.


End file.
